A Rebel Angel
by Lax is Love
Summary: Hermione wants to be a little more rebellious, and she elicits help from an unlikely source. Nothing to do with Valentine's day, just a fun cute story. Read and Review!


Okay this is just a fun little thing i came up with, The name "Rebel Angel" is from a book by Libby Bray and all the rest belongs to j.k. Rowling. Enjoy!!

**A Rebel Angel **

Hermione was a good girl, down to the core, and she knew it. When she so much as spoke out of line, she held her breath waiting for someone to scold her. The second a teacher raised their voice at her she was terrified. And when she was doing something she knew she ought not to be, well she was a paranoid as if she were fleeing the country. And well she was bloody tired of it. She hated that she couldn't loosen up. She hated that she couldn't have people think ill of her. But not anymore, Hermione had made a new promise to herself to be more rebellious. Of course she wasn't asking for detention, but at the same time she wasn't going to be worried about getting caught. She wanted one of those nights in which she broke all the rules, one of those nights that were in movies, and one of those nights that she would remember for the rest of her life. With that in mind Hermione woke early on a Friday and went downstairs for breakfast. She was positively buzzing with excitement today was going to be good, and she knew it. She had a various Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in her bag, a few shrunk muggle toys and she had an arsenal of charms and hexes up her sleeve, yea today was going to be real good. She had started to form a plan on her way down to breakfast, and she was damn sure she knew who she had to recruit.

She was bouncing in her chair so much so, that even Ron noticed. "What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" he asked looking at her like she'd grown another head.

"I'm excited" she said honestly, grinning from ear to ear.

"For double potions?" Harry asked looking at her worriedly.

"Defiantly, you know it just Snape in those long, dark, black, robes, wow it just does things to me" Hermione said barely managing to keeping a straight face. Wow sarcasm, she usually only saved that for people she really hated, but today was her exception after all. And it was worth it. Ron and Harry's faces were priceless. Both had mouths wide open starring at her, Ron had a fork to his mouth mid way, which he didn't even notice. Defiantly worth it. "Any way see you to later" She said cheerfully as if nothing had happened, and she didn't just lead them to think she though Snape was sexy. And just to clarify she didn't think Snape was even remotely cute, but their reactions were so worth it. As she exited the great hall her eyes saw someone and her plan started to formulate, she need to recruit someone, and she knew just the person to do it.

Hermione laughed to herself as she sat in a nook of a deserted hallway right off the Great Hall. She was sitting there waiting for him, out of all people him. Wow, but today was supposed to be one of those days. She didn't ask Harry and Ron to help her for that reason, it was about being rebellious and doing something she normally wouldn't. And she grudgingly admitted that he would be the perfect one for the job, and she was a little curious, a very tiny bit.

So when she saw Draco Malfoy and his friends leaving the hall she just reacted. She pulled out her wand and caused his bag to rip, and she cast a weak summoning charm on the items, now on the floor, so they would roll down the hall way to where she was, but not obviously.

"Seriously" Draco let out an exasperated sigh. His friends turned around but Draco muttered "just forget it, I'll see you later".

"Not like we were going to offer to help" said Zabini with a good natured smile.

Draco threw the closest thing to him, an old potions essay and it hit Zabini squarely in the back of the head.

Hermione smiled as he continued to walk down the hallway. Again letting impulse guide her, she popped out of her hiding spot and shoved Malfoy into the empty classroom to his right. She used all her weight to push him and the result was her lying on top of Malfoy in an empty classroom.

"Oww!!! Who is on… Granger?? What the bloody hell are you doing on top of me?" Draco said looking at her, similarly as Ron had just a short time before.

"Sorry" she said "I didn't expect to fall". She got up and closed the classroom door and sat in one of the chairs.

"Oh, and what did you expect to do." Malfoy asked raising one eyebrow suggestively. Malfoy was being nice, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, after Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of 6th year he hadn't, harassed, picked on, or made fun of anyone of them (her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna of Neville.) In their 7th year she had barely heard Malfoy speak except when a teacher asked him something in class, or when he was with his friends.

She ignored his suggestive remarks and made her observation known "I like post war Malfoy, you're actually human." She smirked a little.

"Shocking isn't it? After getting your arse kicked by you lot really humbles a person." Malfoy said smirking back.

"Ahh true, but you are still Malfoy which makes you perfect for this…. job" Hermione said pausing at the last word not really sure what to call it.

"Job? I'm intrigued Granger, you are acting different today. You know Potions started 5 minutes ago" he watched her waiting for her eyes to go wide with shock, and her to go hurrying off to class, but it never came. She just kept grinning at him, as if she had a good secret to tell.

"Oh I know its all part of the plan, a plan in which I decided you get to be a part of. I've decided to do things a little differently today, to be rebellious if you will." She said watching him as he raised his eyebrows prompting her to go on.

"Well, I want to attack the potions class today, muggle style" she said smiling wickedly.

"Have you taken a bluddger to the head, or had anything to drink, like say a bottle of rum?" Malfoy asked looking at her skeptical.

"No!!" Hermione said laughing "I'm serious". As if to prove her seriousness she reached into her bag and grabbed two tiny nerf guns out along with several parts to each.

"What are those" Draco asked pointing at the miniature nerf guns.

"Nerf guns" Hermione replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She performed a charm and they grew into their normal sizes. "Kay look her. This is the wheel you attach so it acts like a machine gun, sort of, it reloads them with out you having to actually reload them manually. You just have to keep the trigger pressed and pump. See here" she demonstrated sending 7 nerf pellets at the blackboard. She heard Draco say "Cool" and she was happy he was impressed. She continued "I think we should magic this so it never runs out of reloads, and so it won't get jammed." She glanced at Malfoy. He hadn't said much and she wasn't sure he was going to go along with her plan.

He was looking at the guns thoughtfully and then said "I think if we should charm these pellets to shot water out" he said finally looking at her. She flashed him a huge smile. She took that to mean he was onboard. So for the next hour the modified their 'weapons' and talked comfortable about a variety of things.

"How much time do we have" Hermione asked looking over at Draco.

He consulted his watch and replied "Well the first period should end in a few minutes, but it's a double period, so I say we attack them oh, 10 mins into the second period. Give everyone a chance to be lulled into boredom; Snape was just lecturing today anyway"

"Perfect" Hermione answered brightly.

"I have one question for you" Draco said looking at her.

"Oh, and what is it?" she said looking at him, as a friend, or at least not an enemy.

"Why me?"

"Well" Hermione said slowly trying to come up with words for why she was doing what she was doing. "Today was supposed to be one of those days where I did something spontaneous, and stopped being this super good girl who doesn't step a toe out of line. And if I was doing something so drastically different than normal, it only seemed right to do it with someone the normal me wouldn't be around." She finished surprised by how much sense that made.

"Ah, so you got tired of being the perfect little angel you are everyday" he asked teasingly.

"Not today" she said with a smile "today I'm a .. rebel angel" she replied, she liked the sound of that.

Draco let out a laugh "I will remember this day forever, the day Hermione Granger went bad" he said still smiling to himself.

"You ready to do this?" Hermione said smiling. She changed her clothing to all black and did the same to Malfoy's. She gave them each masks that just covered the area around their eyes, but so no one would recognize their faces. She changed the color of each of their hair. Malfoy's went a dark brown, and she gave herself platinum blonde locks. Malfoy laughed and said "I like you brunette better". She was happy she was wearing her mask so he couldn't see her blush.

"Ready" she asked, he nodded and the both picked up their modified nerf guns and began sneaking down to the dungeons. She had not idea how they weren't caught. They were both doing somersaults and acting like spies rolling around on the floor, and they both were howling with laughter. She had no idea how no one heard them cackling, they were louder than banshees!

As they approached the potions door they got on either side. Hermione held up three fingers. "Three, two, one, Now!" she said. They both ran into the room and unloaded. Complete chaos followed. Hermione and Draco launched their nerf guns all around the room, no one was spared and as an added bonus there was water everywhere, thanks to Draco. The kids ran, and soon everyone was soaked. It took Snape 2 minutes to come to his senses. The moment he did though he shot a spell and levitated both the guns out of Hermione and Draco's hands. For a second everyone stood still. Draco and Hermione starring at Snape, and Snape starring back at two random kids, or so he thought.

Malfoy snapped out it first, and grabbed Hermione's hand and yelled "RUN!!" They both sprinted, still holding hands, out of the dungeons, out of the entrance hall, through the main doors, and on to the grounds. They finally stopped at the opposite end of the black lake. They both fell down to the ground, out of breath and laughing.

"Wow!" Draco said still laughing that was so much fun! Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

She added one thing "and it's not even lunch yet". Oh yea today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Okay so how did you like it?? Should i continue the rest of the day or just leave it like this. Review and let me know!!


End file.
